Unknown Intentions
by Nikuman-Dango
Summary: When Konoha ANBU raid a lab looking for infomation on Orochimaru, they find something strange. Soon after, Naruto is sent to Sunagakure with the Kazekage for reasons unknown to the rest of the village. What will happen when the reason ends up being kidnapped? (Some characters may be OCC, Sakura Bashing, GaaNaru/NaruGaa shounen-ai later on.) -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

The raid would begin at sundown, and the Konoha ANBU were waiting. Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama, had received word of a rogue medical ninja with a previous connection to Orochimaru. According to the plan, the ANBU black ops were to invade his lab and capture the man, alive. The leader, perched in a nearby tree, looked at the sky. Ten minutes and the signal to move would be given, all the man had to do was wait. And wait he would do, until he heard a rather large crash. The man they were after was trying to escape through the woods ahead of him. The ANBU's hand shot up, and he pointed it toward a small rock crevice, the entrance. Half of his team were already inside, while he and the rest chased after the rouge.

The Godaime Hokage, strongest ninja of Konohagakure, was asleep. A light tinge of pink on her cheeks from the sake she had ingested when her assistant, Shizune, was no longer looking. A poke was administered to her shoulder as someone tried to wake her. Tsunade stirred, then sat up quickly.  
"Tsunade-sama, the ANBU you sent have returned. They say it's urgent." Shizune said, holding the pig named Ton Ton in her arms.  
"Send them in." replied the Hokage quickly. Within the second, seven ANBU appeared out of thin air all bowing on one knee. After a pause, the team captain spoke.  
"Hokage-sama, we found something that you might want to see." He said, motioning to another ANBU behind him. A woman ANBU stood, and handed the leader a small object wrapped in white cloth. This object was placed on the desk before the leader concluded the outcome of their mission.  
"The mission was successful, the man in custody and ready for questioning."  
Tsunade nodded, and the ANBU were gone. There was a pause, and Tsunade stood to look out the office window over Konohagakure. Shizune set the pig on the ground before going to see what the ANBU had found, now sitting motionless on the desk.  
A gasp escaped both women as a cry filled the room. The white cloth fell flat over the flat surface of the wood as a small body squirmed on top of it. There, looking across the room, was a child. It was a boy, and it had two whisker marks on its cheeks almost identical to Uzumaki Naruto's three, and on top of its small head was a tuft of dark, blood red hair. Tsunade met it's small, thin, bright blue eyes and felt lightheaded. They were the picture of Naruto's expressive eyes, and even she could tell the child was rather curious of what was going on. Shizune spoke first;  
"Tsunade-sama... could this be... How old is he?"  
Tsunade only stared a moment before taking the child and rushing out of the office and down the hall. Shizune followed behind, sending a apologetic look to all who were shoved forcefully out of the Hokage's way. Tsunade turned and strode into the library and set the child down before selecting a book and slamming it roughly against the table. The book was opened and roughly scanned before Tsunade stopped and read the page carefully.

The next four hours were passed in the library, paying no attention to the child laying quietly on the table. Tsunade stood and cracked her aching neck, closing the book she had been reading. She put the book back on the shelf and went to wake the now sleeping Shizune.  
"Shizune, wake up. Bring the kid." was all she said before striding out into the hall. It was now early morning and she hadn't slept a wink. A yawn was suppressed as she strode out into the cold air, Shizune following close behind. They walked down to the hospital and went inside, ignoring all the looks they received from those still there. The Hokage then walked straight into one of the operating rooms and closed the door behind Shizune. The red light above the door lit and Tsunade took the child and laid him on the floor. Quickly, she began to examine the boy's body. He was a little thin, and he was much too quiet for a baby. Turning him on his side, she pressed her fingers to his ribs. He giggled and wriggle, a smile on his face. A smile that had more teeth than Tsunade had suspected. The child already had all his teeth, except his canines and second molars. She had thought he was barely ten months, but it seems that this child was over a year old. She felt it's head, running her fingers through the already long red hair. His skull wasn't soft in any areas. She felt his spine, nothing abnormal. His legs were fine, his feet as well. All in all, there was nothing abnormal about him other than how quiet he was and how he looked so similar to Konoha's number one noisy ninja, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tsunade-Baachan!"

Speak of the devil, what the hell was he doing here? She looked up, attention off the child for only a few moments when it finally began to cry. Damn, it had to be then. The door to the operating room burst open to revealing an orange and black clad blonde ready to punch the first thing to move.  
"I heard a noise-ttebyo." He stated, searching the room. His eye's landed on the child, and it stopped crying.  
"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked. Naruto ignored her, instead slowly stepping toward the boy. The toddler watched him quietly. Now standing over the child, Naruto reached down to pick him up when he was sent flying across the room and into the far wall. Blood escaped his lips and he let out a strangled cry as he hit the floor.  
"The hell was that for, Baachan!?" He cried.  
"You should know better than to barge into an operating room when there are people inside. Think of what could have happened for once! If that child or I had an illness, you would have gotten it too!" Tsunade scolded loudly. Naruto stood and wiped the blood off his lip and chin.  
"Baachan... Where did you get that baby-ttebyo?" He asked quietly. Tsunade scoffed.  
"Why? Afraid it's yours?" She snapped. Naruto shook his head, unusually calm.  
"No, I know it's not mine... But it looks..." He paused, seeming to remember something.  
"It looks like you? Yes, I've noticed."  
Naruto shook his head again.  
"It looks...like..."  
Tsunade paused, looking back at the child on the floor. Her lips curved down into a frown and she clicked her tongue, putting her thumbnail in her mouth. Naruto, Shizune and the child watched her.  
"Shizune, get him out of here."  
Naruto's eye's opened wide and Shizune nodded. Before he even had time to ask why, the blonde was dragged from the room and told to stay until Tsunade was finished. The boy still felt uncomfortable with the situation as he watched Shizune return to the room.

An hour later, Naruto was woken by Tsunade's quick strides as she left the hospital. Shizune followed with a rather dumbstruck look on her face and Naruto trailed behind the two as Tsunade made her way to the base of the messaging center. She climbed the steps, motioning for Naruto and Shizune to stay where they were while she went inside with the birds. Naruto watched until she was no longer in sight before he turned to Shizune and the child, who had begun to cry. Shizune was rocking him back and forth, trying to calm him down. Naruto put a hand on her arm and she stopped to look at him. Slowly, he took the boy and held him against his chest, supporting it with his arms and nestling the baby's head into the crook of his neck to provide heat. The boy stopped crying and let out a happy gurgle into Naruto's jacket. Shizune watched all this with a look of disbelief.  
"How will he be taken care of, dattebyo?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence. Shizune looked up.  
"That's what Tsunade-sama is taking care of now..." She replied without thinking.  
Naruto nodded, absently bouncing the child resting on his chest. The boy giggled, and both Shizune and Naruto smiled before the child was torn from his hands.

Naruto spun around and reached for whoever had taken the baby from him, ready to kill.  
"Whoa there, it's me!" Kiba exclaimed, one hand up as Naruto gripped his neck. Naruto didn't let go, instead tightening his hold and reaching his other hand out for the boy. Kiba gave him a strange look, then handed the child back. Naruto let him go, and returned the boy to his former place on his chest. Kiba rubbed his neck, and spat to the side.  
"The hell was that for?" He asked. Naruto ignored the question and changed the subject.  
"Where's Akamaru-ttebyo?"  
Kiba sighed.  
"He's with my sister for the day, she said she needed him..." He said, pouting. Naruto nodded and went back to bouncing the baby.  
"Kiba-kun, what are you doing out so early?" Tsunade asked, coming down the stairs. Kiba turned to her and grinned.  
"I come out early sometimes to train, but since Akamaru isn't here, I'm just taking a walk.  
Tsunade nodded, then waved her hand at Shizune and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Four days have passed since the baby was found, and Naruto had been unusually interested in it. Sakura had thought he was cute, Kakashi found him adorable, and Hinata had become distraught when Kiba had jokingly told her it was Naruto's real baby. There was a sigh and Tsunade's fist collided with the table, sending a loud thump through the room. Everyone looked up.  
"I'm expecting someone extremely important and they will be here anytime." She said, lifting her arm.  
"Shizune, go and wait for them at the gate. Sakura, make sure three rooms are prepared for them, and you Naruto..." She said, turning to the blond.  
Naruto looked up from his seat on the floor. He sat cross-legged in the corner with the child in his lap.  
"Take care of him in the other room until further notice. Understand?"  
Naruto stood slowly, and exited without a word. With a nod, Tsunade spun her chair to the window and absently stared at the previous Hokages upon the mountain.

A knock on the door signaled the coming of the expected guest.  
"Come in." Tsunade called, pausing to turn toward the door. The sound of steeps followed by a deep voice reassured her that it was indeed who she had sent for.  
"Hokage-sama." was the sole greeting that she received. She spun around and nodded to the redhead at her desk.  
"I'm sorry for calling you out on such short notice." She replied.  
"You said it was urgent, I am here."  
Tsunade almost snorted, Gaara was as blunt as ever. Temari and Kankuro stood behind him, looking around quietly. Tsunade stood and beckoned Gaara out of the room, his siblings followed. She walked to the room across the hall and knocked softly on the door.  
"Come in-ttebyo." was the answer. The godaime Hokage opened the door slowly. Naruto was laying on the floor, resting on his side while the child slept next to him. The godaime Kazekage stopped short.  
"Kazekage-sama, may I introduce your son."

The redhead stared at the blonde on the floor. Naruto was sitting on the floor holding the baby as he tried to walk. "Hokage-sama, what are you trying to pu-" Temari was stopped by her younger brother. Kankuro was pointing to Gaara, who was still standing still and watching the child and Naruto with great interest. Naruto had smiled warmly at Gaara and was now trying to engage him in conversation.  
"Gaara! Why are you here in Konoha?" Naruto asked from his place on the floor. Gaara said nothing, will gazing quietly at the child in Naruto's arms. Naruto looked to the hokage, and both of Gaara's siblings.  
"Temari, Kankuro, please guard the door." The hokage instructed. They both looked to Gaara, who nodded sending them away.  
"Gaara," Tsunade said, calling him by name, "You should sit down."  
Gaara sat, and Tsunade began to explain.

"When Naruto was in Sunagakure with you, I had sent a few of my ANBU to investigate a lead on Orochimaru. It was a rouge medical ninja who was believed to have prior affiliation with the sound. When they got there, the man tried to escape, leaving most of his research behind. What they found was something more than disturbing."  
Both young men looked at her, and the baby was slowly crawling toward Gaara unnoticed. Tsunade continued.  
"What we found was that this man was conducting tests on combining two different DNA molecules with another to make a new person. The point of this was to make super weapons. Mixtures like the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans DNA were found, also a few others with Kekkei Genkai, but only one was able to survive."  
The child was now much closer to Gaara, but was again left unnoticed while the two ninja stared quietly.  
"A DNA mixture of two Jinchiriki was found. The Kyubbi and the Ichibi were mixed in the only survivor. Of course, we checked and it did not form a new tails."  
Naruto, for once, was speechless. Whereas Gaara was about to pelt the Hokage with questions until he was satisfied, when the baby latched softly to his pants. The Kazekage looked down at him quickly, glad for once that Shukaku's sand shield wasn't there to activate and hurt the boy. The baby squirmed and pulled himself until he was sitting on Gaara's lap, nestled in his jacket's long tail, which he had used to climb with. Both the Hokage and Naruto were shocked, Naruto less than the older ninja but still surprised.

Gaara was silent for quite a while, but then looked up from the baby and asked;  
"Does he have a name?"  
"No, not yet. Should we name him?" Naruto piped up. Gaara looked at him, then nodded. Tsunade watched with interest as Naruto moved to sit next to the other father of their son. They spoke together for a moment, then Gaara nodded. The Hokage used the moment of quiet to ask about the decision.  
"Have you decided?" She asked. Gaara nodded and Naruto smiled.  
"Yeah! His name is Nara! Like Naruto and Gaara put together! Nara!" He said cheerfully. Apparently he didn't mind the fact that he was both the father of a son, and now linked to the cold leader of another village. Oh well, she thought, it'll sink in at some point. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the young Kazekage as he spoke to her.  
"Hokage-sama, from what you said earlier, you mean for us to believe that this child, Nara, is the son of Naruto and I?"  
Tsunade nodded, and Gaara continued;  
"Even though we are both male?"  
She nodded again.  
"How is this possible?"  
Taken by surprise, she inhaled before explaining.  
"From what we know, he used DNA of the both of you and combined it into a fetus and…" The look on Naruto's face was priceless as he digested this information, whereas Gaara was still a mask of indifference. She continued.  
"As far as we know, he was born out of a Petri dish, but! After days of testing, he is indeed both of your sons, and the responsibility is on both of you. Even though it is normally impossible for two males to have children since-"  
Naruto put a hand up and shook his head.  
"Baa-chan, please. I don't want to know anymore…" he said, his face slightly queasy. Tsunade had to keep from laughing. Gaara meanwhile, was mulling all of this new information quietly almost forgetting Nara in his lap. Nara, on the other hand, had another idea as he reached up and pulled gently on Gaara's shirt. Gaara didn't notice, so Nara reached up as far as he could and yanked a lock of dark red hair.

A yelp escaped the poor Kazekage's lips as his hair was rudely pulled. He looked down at the child in his lap, just as Naruto smacked him lightly on the head.  
"Don't pull daddy's hair, Nara." He scolded, as the boy pouted. It seemed like only Tsunade had noticed what Naruto had called Gaara just now, but she let it slide.  
"So!" She announced, "How are we going to arrange this Kazekage-sama?"  
Gaara looked at her, then realized what she meant. He nodded once and made to stand up, before remembering Nara in his lap. Naruto reached out and pulled him away gently, as he held onto Gaara as if for dear life. Once Naruto had pulled him free, Nara began to cry. Surprised, as this was the first time that Nara had cried when he was with Naruto, the number one noisy ninja was at loss. What was he supposed to do? Suddenly, Naruto felt soft hands slide under his own and lift the crying boy from his arms. When he looked up, Naruto saw that Gaara had taken Nara into his arms and was now holding him to his chest. He also saw that Nara had stopped crying and was only sniffling in Gaara's secure grip. Not that he would ever admit it, but Naruto was a little jealous that someone else got Nara's attention. But since it was Gaara, Naruto could easily let it go. Gaara was his rival, and other than Sasuke, Gaara was his best friend.

Naruto followed both Kages to Tsunade's office, and was told to stay outside with temari and Kankuro. They greeted him with a smile and exchanged a few hellos before the questioning started.  
"Naruto, what did you three talk about in there?" asked Temari.  
"Who's the kid-jan?" Kankuro cut in. Both were looking for answers, and Naruto couldn't give any. He shook his head and put his hands up in front of his face.  
"I'm sure Gaara will tell you what you need to know when he comes out. But for now, I can't say anything. Hokage's orders."  
With that last sentence, he quieted both of the siblings for a moment, but it only lasted a second as Temari choose to make a remark;  
"Naruto, really. It's Kazekage-sama to you, he's not some gennin you can just talk to anytime." She said. Naruto was rather taken aback. No sooner than when she finished, did Temari notice what she had said.  
"Oh… Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just…" she apologized. Naruto nodded. He understood.  
"Yeah, I know. Worried, stressed, tired. We all are. Don't worry about it." He said. Kankuro only smirked before commenting.  
"So, what was with you and the kid? Are you a babysitter now? No more missions?" he teased, obviously not learning his lesson. Naruto merely ignored him in favor of Shizune, who had emerged from the office. He called out to her, and she smiled and waved.  
"Naruto, Temari-san, Kankuro-san, what are you doing out here?" She asked.  
"Waiting for them to finish, do you know how long it might take?" asked Naruto. She shook her head.  
"Not really, I think it might take a few more hours. They're talking very seriously in there, and Nara fell asleep in the Kazekage's lap, he requested that you come in and get him please."  
Both the sand siblings looked at each other. Gaara, their cold, serious, noh face brother had a child sleeping in his lap? This they had to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this took so long to write, I couldn't get the time to work on it. This chapter is a bit short, but the next will be longer. Thank you for reading, and the comments were greatly appreciated! I'm very glad you find this interesting. **

**There was a scene in here where Naruto goes and get Nara from Gaara's lap. Somehow, it got lost, so I put it in now. Please enjoy.  
**

**Discalmer****_; I _****_do not own_****_ Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals or anything to do with them._** **Except some of the FanArt I make.**

Quietly, both Kankuro and Temari followed Naruto to the Hokage's office. They stopped at the door and watched as Naruto entered and went straight to their brother and smiled. They leaned further into the room, trying to see what exactly Naruto was smiling about… and they saw it. A small, fair skinned redhead was sleeping happily on Gaara's lap. Although, that wasn't what Naruto was smiling at. He was smiling at Gaara, and saying something before he reached down and gently slid his hands over Gaara's legs to lift the sleeping boys body gently. It seemed as though neither of them noticed the siblings as Naruto left with Nara, and Gaara watched him before going back to the conversation at hand. Naruto left the room and went to sit on the floor near the door. Temari and Kankuro followed suit, sitting on either side to looked at the boy. Kankuro spoke first.  
"Again, what's with the kid-jan?" he asked. Naruto put a finger to his lips, telling him to be more quiet.  
"And again, I can't say anything. Hokage's orders." Naruto whispered. This time it was Temari's turn to speak.  
"Yes, we understand that Uzumaki, we mean does he have a name?" she asked. Naruto nodded.  
"Yeah, his name is Nara. Tsunade-baachan said that he was around a year, if not more, years old." He said. Temari nodded.  
"And where di-" She was cut off by a voice they all recognized.  
"Sand ninja? And the Kazekage's escorts no less. What's going on?"  
It was Shikamaru, and he was standing over Naruto and the baby.

Gaara and Tsunade were discussing how the child would be brought up. Bringing Gaara to Konohagakure was impossible, and Tsunade and Gaara both knew that Naruto would never allow Nara to be transported to and from both parents. So the only lasting option was that Naruto moved to Sunagakure.  
"I don't think Naruto would want to do that, isn't he preoccupied with finding Sasuke as of now?" Gaara asked.  
"It doesn't matter, if we find something, I'm sure he would be able to leave Nara with you and your siblings for a little while."  
Gaara gave her a look, but it was lost behind his sand armor. He took a breath and spoke again;  
"I have no problems with taking Naruto back with me, but he has to agree with it. This cannot be negotiated."  
Tsunade nodded. She knew how much of a handful Naruto could be if he was forced to do something he didn't want to do. So, she came up with a condition of her own.  
"That is reasonable, but you're asking him. That's my condition." She said. Gaara paused, thinking it over, then nodded.  
"Yes, that might be for the best. I will have an answer for you tomorrow. Now , what will you say about his leaving if he agrees?"  
Tsunade hesitated;  
"Yes, I'll think of one by the time you get your answer…"  
"Hokage-sama, I have the documents you asked for."  
Shikamaru had entered the room, and seemed to already know that the Kazekage was here. Tsunade turned to him and spoke as Gaara stood and left. They're conversation was already over, he had no need to stay.

When he stepped out of the room, he found Naruto and Nara both sleeping quietly on the floor. He didn't realize he was staring until someone cleared their throat behind him. The Kazekage turned to see both of his siblings standing and looking at him. They were waiting to leave. Shaking his head, he motioned for them to go ahead.  
"I need to speak to Naruto alone, you may go. I can protect myself."  
They paused a moment, then nodded and walked towards their prepared rooms. Gaara watched them go before lightly shaking Naruto. He awoke with a gasp, then noticed it was him and relaxed. Maybe it would be good to ask Naruto about leaving when he was only half awake.  
"Naruto…" He began, then stopped as Nara was gently handed to him as the blonde stood. Gaara took the boy and held him close to his chest before opening his mouth to speak.  
"Gaara, have you eaten?"  
He stopped, he hadn't eaten in two days, and he was indeed hungry.  
"No." He answered shortly. Naruto nodded and took his wrist, pulling him down the hallway and out into the cold evening air. Gaara pulled his hand from Naruto's and walked alongside him. After a moment of silence, Naruto suddenly beamed and took Gaara's wrist again, pulling him toward a stand at a run.

"Oji-chan! A bowl of pork ramen please!" He called, pressing Gaara into a chair and sitting in the one next to him. The man behind the counter nodded and turned to Gaara.  
"And what about you?" He asked. Gaara looked at Naruto who laughed.  
"Make that two pork ramen please." He said. The man nodded and went about making them. Then the blonde spoke;  
"Gaara, you were going to tell me something earlier, weren't you?" He asked, his eyes on the counter.  
"Yes…" He answered. Naruto looked up, expectant.  
"Naruto, would you come back to Suna with me?" asked Gaara, looking away at the last moment and added; "For Nara."  
Naruto looked surprised, then a small pink blush covered his nose.  
"I-if it's for Nara, I would do anything." He replied. Gaara was satisfied with this answer, not happy, but satisfied. They sat in silence, not awkward, but comfortable until their meal came. They ate, Naruto much more than Gaara, and decided that they should part ways for the night. But that's when it went sour.

"What do you mean I can't take Nara? I've been with him the longest!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"I see no reason he cannot stay with me tonight. " Gaara answered calmly. Naruto frowned, he knew he had no real reason to disagree.  
"I want him with me…" Naruto said quietly, up until now he'd had Nara all to himself. Gaara understood, Naruto had become very protective of the child and wanted him with at his side all the time, no matter how powerful Gaara was. So Gaara came up with a compromise;  
"If you want to stay with Nara, you will stay over in the guest quarters with me and my siblings."  
Naruto looked at him, then Nara, then back again. After some time, he only turned and lead the way.  
When they arrived, Gaara lead the way into the building and Naruto followed behind. They walked through the house, bare feet making very little noise when they heard talking;  
"Temari no, I don't think Konoha's having an emergency." It was Konkuro talking.  
"Then why would we be called on an urgent notice, I read the letter Konkuro. It said extremely classified and urgent." Temari responded. Naruto started for the door of the room Temari and Kankuro were in. Gaara stopped him and gently placed Nara in his arms before stepping in himself. Both of his siblings nearly jumped out of their skin. Both opened their mouths to talk, but Gaara stopped them with a motion of his hand. With a look to Naruto, who nodded signaling that there was no one listening.  
"Naruto." Gaara was taking off his gourd and setting it in the corner as he called the blondes name. Naruto crossed the room and stood beside him, Nara still in his arms.  
"This," Gaara motioned to Nara, "is our son."

Both sand siblings jaws were to the floor. Temari recovered momentarily, but Kankuro only stared.  
"A rogue medical ninja who is believed to have connections to Orochimaru was captured, and his research was inspected." Gaara explained. Naruto continued;  
"So, what he was doing was combining DNA strands of two different people, trying to create new Kekkei Genkai. Nara was the only one to survive-tebbyo."  
Kankuro's jaw had returned to normal and Temari was looking thoughtful.  
"Wait, you said 'our' son. Does that mean…?" Temari asked. Kankuro's face turned slightly green under his face paint, though no one noticed. Gaara nodded.  
"Nara is a mixture of Naruto and my DNA."  
"So, what about the kid?" It was Kankuro who spoke this time.  
"He's coming back to Suna with us, as well as Naruto."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long to write. There is some Sakura bashing and OCC. I think it came out pretty nicely, how about you?**

_**I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or anything surrounding it except the art and stories I make.**_

The Kazekage and his companions left the next morning, only stopping to bid Tsunade good bye. It was now late in the afternoon and they were on the border of the two countries.  
"Gaara," Naruto started, catching up to run beside him. They were quite far ahead of Temari and Kankuro. The older boy looked at him, a sign to continue.  
"Nara doesn't have anything to cover his face from the sand up ahead." Naruto said. Gaara stopped, landing on a branch, and Naruto did the same. Currently, Nara was asleep on Naruto's back, held securely by a cradle slung over his shoulder. Gaara took his bag and produced a cape from it. It was a light, sandy color with red stripes on the bottom. Naruto took it and slipped it over his head to rest over his body and Nara. He thanked Gaara, who only nodded and stood. They were about to continue when Temari spoke;  
"Gaara, we've been running nonstop since we left. Please let us rest?" She pleaded. Gaara watched her closely, then nodded and leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. It was peaceful for a while, and Naruto could have sworn that Kankuro fell asleep at some point.  
"It's been ten minutes. We will leave now." Gaara stated, waking Kankuro and startling both Naruto and Temari. There was a nod from all of them, and the journey began again.

It had been at least an hour from when the group last stopped, and they were now well into the desert. It was hot, and dry, and Naruto was almost begging Gaara for a drink of water. He'd already given all of his water to Nara when the boy had awoke ten minutes earlier. Gaara looked at him, then reluctantly handed over his own flask. Naruto thanked him and drank deeply before wiping the mouth of the bottle and returning it. Temari and Kankuro watched in somewhat horror as Gaara also drank, from the same bottle. An indirect kiss. Not that Naruto or Gaara seemed to notice, much less care, but it was still rather unexpected. Although Gaara was very strict about water, it was a necessity in the dry climate they lived in. As Temari thought about it, the more it made sense. Gaara has never in his life used water without reason. He used very little water in his bath, and what he did use, he made sure not to waste. When he made tea, he would only use the amount of water absolutely needed and drank every last drop. He was not a wasteful person. But there was a line that even Gaara never crossed in that sense. He would never use the bath after one of his siblings, never ate off their dishes, wouldn't sit on their beds… he was strange like that.  
"We should keep going." Naruto said, readjusting Nara on his back. Temari wasn't sure how long she was thinking, but the blondes voice pulled her from her thoughts. Her brother had nodded and offered Naruto one last drink before pocketing his bottle.

The group arrived in Suna in the hours of early morning. There were guards at the entrance, who contacted the Kazekage's office to prepare for their arrival.  
"I must leave you now, Temari will lead you to my home where you and Nara will be staying. You'll be able to wash and rest there."Gaara said. Naruto nodded and followed Temari out into the cold night. They walked back to the entrance, then took a right and walked a bit more.  
"I hope you don't mind living here." Temari said. Naruto shrugged.  
"I don't mind. It'll take some getting used to, but they said I could go back anytime if I needed too." He said, following her up to a house. It was small, and it looked a bit like a pot, but so did every other building. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, taking off her shoes and reaching out to hold Nara while Naruto did the same. Together, they entered the house. It was small, but spacious, and there were two stories. The room that they stood in must have been the living room, because it had a few seats facing a large, glass back door that looked out onto the large wall of the village. There were a few book shelves on the walls and a large, short coffee table, but that was it. Naruto wandered into the next room. It was the kitchen. Naruto didn't know how to cook very well, but it looked like Gaara did. His shelves were filled with strange ingredients and so was his refrigerator. After further inspection, Naruto found that Gaara had very few dishes, three sets of everything. For him and his siblings he guessed. The blonde found his way into the next room, which was attached to the living room. Inside there was a table with four chairs and a bamboo mat in the center. It wasn't impressive, but it was very suitable for someone like Gaara.  
"The bedroom is upstairs."  
Naruto looked up.  
"Bedroom?" He asked. Why one? He'd thought there would be at least two…  
"This is Gaara's personal house you know, he wanted nothing but what he needed. I don't think he was ever planning on having children, or a wife for that matter…" She mused. Naruto nodded, he knew that.  
"Anyways, I'll take you up and show the rest of the house. I have to go back and take care of my duties." She said, striding quickly to, and up, the stairs. Naruto followed. As they walked she pointed things out. The first door on the left was Gaara's study and office, the next door, on the right, was the bathroom, and the last door at the end of the hall was his bedroom.

Naruto sunk into the warm bath water, letting his aching muscles relax as he put Nara in his lap. It had been a few hours since they had arrived, and Naruto had slept for most of it. He didn't know if Gaara had come back, though he was fairly sure he hadn't, because he'd slept until two in the afternoon. It was now three thirty, and he and Nara were in the bath. Relaxed, the blonde let the child doze on his chest as he let his mind wander. Kakashi, how is he? Ero-sannin… toads, tadpoles… Green... Konoha… Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke… Red… Blood… Hair… Nara… Gaara… Suna… Gaara… Sasuke… Nara… Gaara… There was a knock at the bathroom door, before it was opened. Naruto stood and was ready to attack anyone who entered… when he saw pink.

At the end of the upstairs hallway, Gaara stopped. Someone, other than Naruto and his son, was inside his home. His footsteps quickened and as he reached the bathroom door, there was a scream. He was inside in an instant as he caught a gloved hand before it had a chance to strike its target. Gaara was standing in front of Naruto, clasping Sakura's fist in a painful grip. She winced before looking at him. Gaara handed Naruto a towel before giving Sakura's hand one last hand breaking squeeze and letting her go.  
"Kazekage-sama…" She started, formulating a lie; "I didn't know you…"  
"Why are you here, Haruno-san." Gaara asked coldly. Sakura winced again.  
"What do you mean, Kaz-.." she began, Gaara cut her off.  
"You came into _my_ home without permission, walked into_ my_ bathroom which housed _my_ guest, then _assaulted_ him. Is there a reason for this?" Gaara asked, emphasis on each My. Before Sakura could speak, Naruto's hand was on Gaara's shoulder, calming him. The blond then turned to her and asked her to wait for them downstairs. She nodded, and left the room.

"Naruto, did you invite her here?" Gaara asked, taking Nara from the blonds arms. Naruto shook his head, spraying small beads of water everywhere.  
"No. I haven't contacted anyone." He said, the towel that Gaara had given him was hanging loosely from his hips.  
"Then Tsunade must have sent her…" It was a mutual thought that needed no confirmation. After, drying and dressing Nara, Gaara took the child and laid him in the center of his own bed before bringing Naruto a pair of his own clothes. On his way downstairs, he knocked and tossed them to the blonde before moving on. The bright pink hair sitting calmly in his living room was the first thing he saw. Not that Gaara would ever care enough about the medi-nin to tell her, but her sincerely hated her hair. It reminded him of… plastic. A material he never cared for, he found it fake. She turned, then stood and greeted him as though they were long lost friends.  
"Kazekage-sama, it's so nice to see you! How's everything going around here?" she asked with a, fake he might add, smile. Gaara held back urdge to gag.  
"Indeed. Why are you here?" He said, getting straight to the point.  
"Yes. I have these for you." She handed him some papers marked 'urgent'.  
"Is that it?"  
Both Gaara and Sakura looked up, to see Naruto descending the stairs dressed in Gaara's signature outfit. It was tighter on him than it was on Gaara, but that was to be expected.  
"Oh Naruto! You look good!" Sakura exclaimed. Gaara merely nodded, agreeing with this statement. He gave her a look, instead of smiling like he used to. Somehow, her hollow compliment was meaningless. Noticing this, Sakura frowned before stalking out the door with a simple;  
"Yes, that was all."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! The fifth chapter already! Yay me! Anyways, there is some fun stuff in this one. I hope you enjoy, and I would like to thank all those who read this! Even if you don't like it, ****I am glad you at least thought it worth clicking on. Now! On with the story!**

_**("Itadatakimasu!" Is like saying; Thanks for the food, or, Lets eat! Just in case you didn't know. :3)**_

That evening found Gaara and Naruto working in the kitchen while Nara watched from his chair in the corner.  
"Naruto, pass me the salt." Gaara said, holding out his hand. Naruto snatched the wooden salt-shaker from the counter next to where he was and set it gently in the redhead's waiting hand before going back to cutting pieces of meat into little bite-sized squares. Gaara took a small amount of the white seasoning and sprinkled it into the water for the rice he was making before closing the lid and leaving it to cook. The only noises in the kitchen was Naruto's knife hitting the wooden cutting bored and the sound of boiling water that was currently heating rice. Gaara crossed the kitchen and stood next to Naruto, taking the meat he'd already sliced and placing it into a glass bowl. The purple tinted breastplate that held on Gaara's gourd had been removed as well as the long jacket, allowing better movement in the kitchen. Naruto had followed suit, removing his jacket, and now he could easily feel the rush of cool air hit his back as Gaara slid behind him to collect a bottle of soy sauce from the cabinet from above his head. The blond found he was blushing as Gaara returned to his side, pouring the dark liquid over the meat he'd sliced. With one last cut, Naruto finished the meat and put the pieces into the bowl before putting his knife and cutting board into the sink and washing his hands. There was a clatter behind him, and the blond turned around.  
"Here, set the table."  
Gaara was holding three tea cups, three sets of chopsticks and one small tasting dish out to him. Naruto nodded, it wasn't like he minded setting the table, and took the dishes to the dining room.

"_Itadatakimasu_!" Naruto exclaimed, taking his chopsticks and beginning to eat. Gaara only nodded, and set some beef on the tasting dish before quickly shredding the entire chunk. After adding some rice, now brown with soy sauce, he handed the dish to Nara. The child made happy baby noises and latched onto Gaara's hand, grinning. Gaara flinched and looked at the boy, not quite sure why he had grabbed him. Naruto was grinning across the table from Gaara, and the Kazekage gave him a questioning look.  
"Nara loves Daddy! Right Nara!?" Naruto cooed loudly. Gaara visibly winced, Naruto had just called him Daddy. What did that make the blonde?  
"Ah…Dhh…Dag…" Nara gurgled out, his grin never fading. Gaara was jerked from his thoughts, and Naruto was staring excitedly.  
"Daddy, is that it Nara?" Naruto said, turning to Gaara.  
"I think he's trying to say 'Daddy' Gaara!"  
Gaara was still watching his son carefully as he continued to gurgle.  
"Yes. I can tell Naruto." He said quietly.  
"Gaa…Naa…Daa…Gh…Gaa-Naah! Gaana! _Gaana_!"  
Naruto fell backward in his chair. The first word his son had said was Gaara!? No. No, it was Gaana… both of their names…  
"Gaana…Daa…Daada…"  
Naruto was back on his feet and resisting the urge to glomp Gaara and squeeze the man until his beautiful sea green eye's popped out.  
"Gaara! He said Dada! He said it!" Naruto sang. Gaara was to surprised to say, or do, anything. He only watched as Nara repeated the same two words. It was only when Naruto's arms wrapped themselves around his shoulder and neck that he was pulled from his shocked state.  
"It was so amazing, Gaara! You heard it! Nara's first words!"

Naruto was washing the dishes in the sink while Gaara took to rinsing and drying the dishes he was handed. The entire time Naruto had been repeating the same thing over in different wording, and Gaara was getting tired of it. In fact, Gaara was just all around tired. His hand was rubbing in circles inside one of the cups they used when Naruto said something that wasn't involving Nara's first words.  
"Gaara… You're not wearing you're sand armor."  
The redhead looked up at the taller blonde, and if he had eyebrows, they would have been raised.  
"No. Why would I be?" He asked, returning to the cup he was drying. Naruto shrugged and gently took the towel and cup from the older boys pale hands.  
"Well, I guess I just thought you always wore it… Here, you put the dry ones away, and I'll finish these." Naruto said. Gaara, who had already began putting dishes away, gave the blonde and amused look.  
"I see. Does that mean you thought I even wore it in the bath?"  
If Naruto hadn't known any better, he would have asked this imposter who he thought he was fooling, and that the noh-faced ruler of Sunagakure did not make jokes. Instead, he grinned;  
"No. I guess not."

"So… you _don't_ have a futon?" asked Naruto. Gaara shook his head, crossing the room;  
"Never thought I would need one."  
Gaara pulled a pillow from the closet next to the bed, and took it to the window seat. Quietly, Naruto watched as Gaara sat facing the window overlooking the village and brought one knee up to his chest.  
"You aren't going to sleep there Gaara." Naruto said, sitting on the large white bed next to the already sleeping Nara. Gaara didn't look at him before responding quietly;  
"I don't sleep."  
Naruto's mouth fell open. Gaara still didn't sleep? Even when Shukaku had been removed and he was more than allowed to?  
"_Why?_" was all the blonde said. The redhead illuminated in the dim light of the window turned his head.  
"I can't sleep, no matter how hard I might try." He replied, refusing the unsaid request of 'just try.' Naruto shook his head.  
"Well, then we'll figure something out. I can't have you not sleeping while I do. I'll feel guilty." And with that, Naruto stood, crossed the room and placed his hands on the redheads shoulders directing him to the bed. Gently, he pressed Gaara so he sat on the edge and let him go. Gaara was giving him a tired, and slightly fed up look. Naruto only smiled.  
"You need rest, and you know it. If you can't sleep, then lay down and relax."

When Naruto woke in the morning, Gaara wasn't in the window, or the bed. He sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping Nara next to him. On the bedside table there was a note written in the most elegant writing he'd ever seen, and it was addressed to him;  
_Naruto,_

_I had to leave early this morning for my Kazekage duties._

_I will most likely not be back until seven, if not later. I'm sorry I didn't explain this sooner, there is food for both you and Nara in __the refrigerator._

_Gaara.  
_Naruto looked at the clock. It was a little past ten, and he was starving. So he headed downstairs to the fridge. After a moment of looking, he found that what dominated most of the shelves was strange things he didn't recognize. He went for the rice left over from the night before, and stood near the counter to eat.  
"Naruto~!"  
Naruto's head snapped up at the sound of the pink-haired woman outside the back door. He could see her through the glass, so he couldn't ignore her.  
"Sakura-chan, what is it?" he asked tiredly, opening the door. She walked past him and seated herself in the living room. Naruto sighed and closed the door.  
"Naruto! You haven't _forgotten_ about Sasuke have you?" She asked with a smile. Naruto frowned.  
"Of course I haven't. Why?"  
Sakura shrugged, and crossed her legs.  
"No reason. How's the kid?"  
"He's fine. He said his first words yesterday." Naruto gloated, crossing his arms and grinning.  
"Oh really? What did he say?" She asked, actually interested.

"Kazekage-sama, here are the paper's you asked for."  
Gaara looked up from the papers he was reading, taking the set the woman was handing him. He thanked her and went back to what he was doing before. Currently, the only thing that seemed to need his attention was missions and politics. Not that it mattered exactly, that's all it had been since the incident with the Akasuki. That had indeed been a very stressful encounter, and the pain he went through as they slowly sucked his very life out of his body… A shudder racked the young leaders body without his consent. Gaara shook the thoughts from his head, he was tired and had a splitting headache, but he would continue his work no matter what it was. So he picked up the next stack of papers and scanned them, signed them, and reached for the next one. He had completed around twenty different forms when there was a knock on his door.  
"Kazekage-sama, there is someone here to see you. He wouldn't listen to us when we tried to explain that you were busy…"  
Before Gaara could even speak, the door opened and a certain blue-eyed blonde walked into his office.  
"Gaara! I thought I would come and say hi. It's about lunch time, and all the stuff in your fridge scares me." Naruto said. A small chuckle escaped the redhead;  
"My _refrigerator_ scares you?" he repeated, taking Nara from the sling on his back.  
"Yeah! There's some weird stuff in there! I didn't recognize any of it."  
"So… you came here to ask me for food?" Gaara asked amused. Naruto paused, then shrugged.  
"Not exactly, I came to ask if you wanted to have lunch with me…and Nara of course."  
Gaara thought about this for a minute. He'd never taken the time out of his work to go out and eat with anyone other than his siblings, who had forced him to, and a few feudal lords.  
"I don't know…" He answered slowly. He had the money, and Naruto and Nara were both in his office so they could take him…  
"I guess I see no reason not to."


	6. Chapter 6

**So! There was a comment on the last chapter that I would like to address! They asked about why Sakura was being... well, Sakura. In response, I would like to explain that the reasons are; **

**A.) She notices that Naruto doesn't 'dote' on her, so to speak, and feels that he should.**

**B.) Wants to make sure he doesn't, forget persay, the promise he made to her about Sasuke and bringing him back.**

**On the other hand, a few words on this chapter;**

**Noodles, baby problems, sleep, sand, Naruto, Gaara, and... ****_ENJOY!_**

Naruto said nothing as he followed his shorter friend through the streets of Sunagakure. It wasn't that he was nervous, much, but there just wasn't any way he could talk. The way Gaara was gently cuddling the smaller redhead to his chest and stroking his hair as he walked was just to… sweet to ruin by distracting them with talk. It didn't take much to convince the Kazekage to go out to lunch, but to tell the truth, Naruto was glad he came. He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask the stoic leader.  
"Naruto, over here."  
The blond stopped and looked for Gaara. He was standing in front of a yakisoba shop and holding open the flap on the door. Naruto followed him in and sat across from the Kazekage in a booth.  
"K-Kazekage-sama… can I get you anything?" A shy brunette had come to their table, and her face was red with a blush. Gaara didn't seem to notice.  
"Yes, one plate of Yakisoba." He said, looking to me. A blush tinged Naruto's cheeks as the girl looked to him.  
"Uh… yeah. I'll have one Yakisoba sandwich please." He said, watching as she nodded and left. He now turned to Gaara;  
"Did you sleep last night?"  
This question surprised and slightly disturbed the redhead.  
"_Yes._" It was the truth. He had remembered laying in the bed next to Nara, then woke up in a strange position as one part of a Nara sandwich. The blonde smiled.  
"That's good. What do you think helped?"  
The Kazekage said nothing, and the waitress came with their food, leaving him with an excuse. Naruto thanked the new woman, a tall, curvy, raven-haired woman with too much make up on, as she made goo goo eyes at Gaara. For some reason, he was glad Gaara was ignoring her.

During lunch, Naruto pelted Gaara with questions;  
"When is your birthday?"  
"January 19th."  
" What is your favorite color?"  
" …red?"  
"Is being Kazekage fun?"  
"Not really."  
"If I were Hokage, would you come visit me?"  
"Yes, of course. I would have no right to refuse."  
Naruto paused, eating the last bite of his sandwich, then laughed. Gaara gave him an irritated glare.  
"Nara just spit up on your lap!" Naruto gasped, clutching his stomach as he laughed. Gaara frowned. The child had indeed spit up all over his front and lap, and now both Naruto and Nara were laughing. Gaara stood and removed his jacket, gourd, and breastplate before pressing some money to the table and shoving Nara gently into Naruto's arms.  
"Where are you going Gaara?" asked Naruto, following the redhead out of the restaurant. Nara was now reaching out towards Gaara's mop of dark red hair, and he clasped his hands around the soft strands. Gaara was pulled backward into Naruto's chest and his head hit Nara causing him to spit up again. Into Gaara's hair. Naruto was to afraid to laugh this time. The white filmy liquid was slowly leaking down the sides of Gaara's face, and he was not happy about it. After dislodging Nara's fingers from his hair, the leader put two fingers up to his face, and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

After making sure Nara was done with his puking escapade, Naruto decided he would head back to Gaara's house and see if he couldn't get Nara to take a nap. It didn't take long to get back to the house, because Naruto made sure he knew where it was so he wouldn't get lost, but what surprised him was that when he went into the bedroom Gaara's clothes were laying crumpled in the hamper. Which meant he had been in the house. Naruto shrugged, the Kazekage probably came to rinse his hair and change before returning to the office. After five minutes, Nara had fallen asleep, and Naruto found that he was in need of the bathroom. So, the number one noisy ninja of Konohagakure went to the bathroom, and almost died of a heart attack. When he opened the door he found Gaara soaking in the bath. Of course, if he'd walked in on Sasuke in the bath, or even Kakashi, he would have just done his business and laughed at the complaints they might've given, but something about the pale, still Kazekage laying haphazardly in the tub told him not to. So he knocked, once, twice, no answer.  
"Gaara_?_" He called, slowly. No reaction.  
"_Gaara_!"  
Still nothing. Now Naruto was more than frightened. Had his friend passed out in the bath? Had he been poisoned? Naruto rushed to the older boy's side, looking for any injuries on the pale body. Gaara's body was thin, almost to the point of his ribs being visible, but covered with lean muscle. Now that Naruto thought about it, he's always wondered why Gaara had no eyebrows. Now, he noticed, the young Kazekage had _no_ hair growing _anywhere_ but on his head. Shaking his head, Naruto focused on the problem at hand. Quickly, the blond grabbed the thin, pale wrist and checked for a pulse, exhaling with relief when he found it. His friends heart was beating slowly, almost as if the redhead was only asleep. Feeling his forehead, Naruto noticed that Gaara was a little warm, but other than that, there was no reason for him to be passed out in the bathtub.

With careful precision, Naruto lifted the Kazekage from the bath and dried the frail body. Then, he gently carried the redhead into the bedroom and laid him on the bed. A pause in the room found Naruto examining Gaara's body. Again. His eyes took in the sight of his pale neck, thin shoulders, his torso covered mostly from view by the towel Naruto had placed there, and the long, pale, muscled legs. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off them... until Gaara stirred. His head rose, and Naruto rushed to his side.  
"_Gaara!_ Gaara, are you okay?" He asked, careful not to be too loud and wake Nara. Gaara looked at the blonde for a minute before sitting up on his elbows. The towel slid lower on the redhead's body, and he looked down. A nonexistent eyebrow raised in question.  
"I found you passed out in the tub. You didn't wake up, so I carried you here." Naruto explained. Gaara nodded, accepting this without question. He had been tired lately.  
"Gaara, how do you feel?"  
The leader looked at him, then ran his pale fingers through his hair.  
"I am fine, Naruto. I was just tired… what time is it?" Gaara responded.  
"It's around one now. You've only been out a few minutes, as far as I know."  
Gaara sat up further. He needed to get back to work. Firm hands pushed him back into the mattress by his shoulders as Naruto seemed to read what he was intending.  
"You aren't going _anywhere_. I'll tell Temari that you're sick and ask her to take your place for the rest of the day." Naruto said. Gaara gave him a glare. Naruto returned it.  
"I could always call a doctor instead." Threatened the blonde. Gaara sighed, and stood up, taking the towel and wrapping himself before anything could show.  
"_Fine_. Take me to see the doctor."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! Chapter 7! Thank you for reading this far! And thank you for commenting as well! For those of you who noticed all the typos, I went back and fixed as many as I noticed, and there was a scene in chapter 3 where Naruto goes and gets Nara that got lost on it's way here. I went back and put it in if you're interested in reading it. **

**I do not own Naruto Shippuden, or any of it's characters.**

Naruto took the sleeping Nara off the bed and placed him in the sling before leaving the room so Gaara could dress. It was strange that he chose going to a doctor instead of asking his sister to take over for a day, but he wouldn't argue. A hand grazed his shoulder and Naruto looked up into Gaara's teal eyes.  
"Let's go."  
Naruto nodded, following behind the redhead as he walked out into the afternoon air. Stopping to slip on their shoes and lock the door, the pair made their way through the village. They passed by houses, as Gaara was leading the blonde a way he'd never been before. Winding through roads at an easy pace, Naruto found they reached the medical building in less than ten minutes.  
"This is it." Gaara said, ushering Naruto in ahead of him. The blonde allowed this and walked into the building.

The man at the counter had a doctor with Gaara as soon as the leader had walked in the door.  
"Kazekage-sama, this way please."  
A female nurse was, rather rudely, pulling Gaara into a room where a man in a white coat sat. Naruto automatically assumed it was the doctor, in which it was. He greeted them before asking Gaara to sit on his exam table.  
"Usually, I would ask you to leave, but the Kazekage has requested you stay so I will allow it."  
Naruto looked at the doctor, then back at Gaara who nodded toward a chair in the corner. The blonde sat, watching carefully. First, the doctor looked over a chart that a nurse had handed him, then started asking about why Gaara was here.  
"According to your chart, Kazekage-sama, you are perfectly healthy. What brought you in today?"  
"He passed out in the bath." Naruto answered quickly, shrinking a little when Gaara glared. The doctor nodded, and turned back to the leader.  
"Okay, and do you have any idea why this happened?"  
Gaara shook his head.  
"No, I have no idea why this has happened." He answered.

Naruto was sitting in the hallway, listening carefully to all that was being done in the hospital room Gaara was currently residing in. From what he could hear, it was merely a standard check up, but one could never be too sure. After all, he had been kicked out after the doctor said he could stay! The blonde listened harder to muffled voices behind the door;  
"Hold out your arm."  
A shuffling noise, followed by footsteps, and Naruto assumed that the doctor had either given Gaara a shot or took blood because he felt the powerful ninja's chakra ignite. Naruto was ready to burst into the room as he felt the chakra diminish slightly before resuming its normal level. Naruto relaxed, realizing that Nara was still on his back. He slung the boy around to the front and met with a pair of bright blue eyes. Nara giggled as Naruto lifted him out of the sling and set him on the floor. The baby sat a moment before crawling to the door leading to Gaara's room. Naruto grabbed the little boy and pulled him away, placing him on the floor in front of him. Nara pouted, and started toward the door again. Naruto pulled him back. Now the realization that his father wasn't going to let him go see his other father, the boy started to cry. Quietly at first, then much louder when the orange ninja tried to calm him.

Gaara looked toward the door when he heard Nara crying, and a feeling he didn't recognize creeped into his chest. He needed to get out there, but he didn't know why. Ignoring the protests of the doctor still poking and prodding at him, Gaara swiftly strode to the door and opened it. Sitting outside was Naruto, trying desperately to calm down a very distraught Nara.  
"Naruto, what happened?" Gaara demanded, worry clear in his voice. Two pairs of blue eyes turned to his green, and suddenly he couldn't suppress the smile touching his lips. Everyone in the hall froze and stared as Gaara lifted the infant ever so gently into his arms and cradled him to his chest before reaching out his hand for Naruto. The blonde, momentarily stunned by the sight of something he thought he would never see, quickly recovered and took the outstretched hand. Gaara then turned to the doctor, who was also stunned by the smile still lingering in his eyes;  
"I'm afraid we're done. You have no reason to examine me further, I no longer have the Shukaku in me."  
The doctor was suddenly hard toward the redhead, upon knowing that he knew why he had kept him longer and made Naruto leave.  
"Indeed." Was all the man said as he handed the Kazekage a note ripped from a pad on his desk.

Gaara opened the door to his, and now Naruto and Nara's, home.  
"What does it say Gaara?" Naruto asked, following behind the shorter boy. Gaara handed him the paper, and Naruto scanned it quickly.  
"Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara is to remain out of his office for the next week, he is suffering from stress and needs a break."  
Gaara listened to the younger boys voice as he read, it was soothing in a way, and now the redhead had an entire week to enjoy it. It was a pleasant idea to him; he had never had a week to do nothing. Usually he would train on his days off, and nights were always passed by while he tried to sleep.  
"Gaara…"  
The older boy looked up.  
"Have you ever been to a hot spring?"  
This surprised Gaara.  
"Yes I have, although it was a long while ago."  
Naruto was suddenly all smiles, and Gaara had to think that he was planning something. For now though, he would let it go. It had been a long day, and for once Gaara though he wouldn't have any problems falling asleep.

The next day found Gaara waking up as the center of a 'Gaara sandwich,' so to speak. He was lying on his side, while Naruto cuddled him to his chest with his arms wrapped around his chest. Gaara himself held Nara to his chest. It was slightly awkward to Gaara, he had never shared his bed with anything other than a teddy bear, and now he had his best friend using him as one. Although he slightly enjoyed it, Naruto's body was warm, and it wasn't as though it was uncommon for two men to sleep next to each other on missions… and now that he thought about it, he knew other shinobi who had married the same gender as each other. Baki, his mentor, had a relationship with a shinobi in his squad, and even the copy ninja Hatake Kakashi had a crush on the ninja teacher Iruka. Gaara remembered this as Naruto had told him once that he caught the two kissing in a janitorial closet. Naruto stirred behind him, waking Gaara from his thoughts.  
"Gaara…?" A sleepy question came from the blonde as he slid his arms away and sat up. Gaara followed suit and sat as well.  
"I'm so sorry Gaara! I didn't realize I was… cuddling you." Naruto said, a pink blush covered his cheeks and nose.  
"It is fine." Gaara responded, brushing a few stray hairs from Nara's face as he slept. Naruto on the other hand was scratching at the whiskers on his right cheek with his index finger.  
"Strange. I've slept right next to Sasuke like that before, but I've never woken up cuddling him…" Naruto mused. Gaara frowned, Naruto slept that close to the Uchiha? For some reason, he didn't like the idea of that.  
"Oh! Gaara! Get dressed!" Naruto nearly shouted, apparently forgetting Gaara was right next to him. With a glare, Gaara obliged, changing into his red pants and coat, strapping the gourd on with the breastplate lastly. Naruto nodded, then stood and dressed himself.

Later that morning, after eating, Gaara was being drug halfway across the village, and even out of Sunagakure. Needless to say, he was curious as to where Naruto was taking him, but he stayed quiet and followed. Even in the morning sun, the desert was blazing hot, and the hand Naruto was using to drag Gaara along was starting to get sweaty.  
"There you two are!"  
Gaara looked up, and saw Temari, Kankuro, and Sakura standing in front of a lonely building. All around it was nothing but sand and rocks. The redhead frowned. Rocks weren't a common occurrence in this part of the desert, yet here they were surrounding them.  
"Are you coming Gaara?" Naruto asked quietly, his hand was still holding Gaara's. Reluctantly, the blonde let the other boys hand drop. Gaara nodded, following behind the rest of the group inside.

"Are you sure you want to leave him with us?" Sakura asked as Naruto handed Nara to her. He nodded.  
"I think he would be better off spending some time with someone other than me and Gaara."  
Gaara watched as his sister conversed with the woman at the front of the room. It turned out that Naruto had taken him to a hot spring. Apparently, it was just going to be Naruto, Nara and Gaara, but when Naruto had told Temari, she insisted her and Kankuro came and left Baki in charge. Sakura on the other hand, was not invited. It turns out she was following Naruto, and decided to invite herself by following his siblings and making it look like it was an accident. She most likely did it to keep an eye on Naruto, he realized bitterly.  
"Come on Gaara! Let's take a bath Temari and Sakura agreed to take Nara with them!" Naruto cried, taking Gaara's hand and dragging him down a hallway and into the changing room. Gaara followed, folding his clothes neatly and setting them in a basket while Naruto merely tossed his into the one next to it. Quickly wrapping a towel around his waist, Gaara followed Naruto out to the bath and into the water. It was warm and the red head found himself already relaxed once he was fully into the water. He chose a place in the far back near a corner and settled into a comfortable position. He was glad Naruto had taken him here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Whew~! That was harder than I thought it would be. This was my first fight scene, and other scene. :3 **

**Warning, there is some shonen-ai in this chapter. Not much, but some. **

**ENJOY! **

**(Ps; I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!)**

"Hey Gaara, I've been meaning to ask you this…" Naruto began, lifting his mouth and nose above the water to speak. Gaara turned to him, waiting.  
"What does it feel like to wear the sand armor-tebbyo?"  
Gaara frowned. Naruto had begun using that suffix soon after Nara had left his side, and now he was asking strange questions. The redhead turned away, he had no idea how to explain. Naruto shrugged, he understood the gesture so why push the subject? He sunk back into the water with a small smile. Kankuro, who had joined them in the bath, was sitting on the other side of Naruto. He remained quiet, and Naruto got the impression that he was watching his every move. Vaguely, Naruto wondered what Sakura and Temari were doing in the bath across a tall wooden fence that separated the different baths. He kind of regretted pushing Nara off on them, but he knew that if he kept Nara away from people that he might regret it later. He was still worried, and with a quick glance at Gaara, he knew the noh-face was worried too. Which is why both parents jumped out of the bath and over the wall when a loud, piercing scream split the air.

"What happened!?" Naruto and Gaara both shouted. Standing in only their towels, the boys observed the scene. Sakura was standing at the edge of the bath with her arms outstretched toward the sky, while Temari was already in the sky riding her fan. When they noticed her, they also noticed the large bird that she was chasing. And the small redhead in its talons. Without thinking, Gaara had his sand around him and was flying toward the bird, while Naruto clung to him, catching a ride.  
"Temari, back us up." Gaara commanded, still completely authoritative while wearing only a towel. She obeyed, slowing down and following the swiftly moving sand.  
"What happened!?" Naruto shouted. Temari gritted her teeth and looked away.  
"The bird grabbed him out of the bath when Sakura and I weren't looking." She admitted. Naruto frowned, something was off. Birds didn't just grab babies. Someone had to be behind this.

Naruto was caught off guard when Gaara shook the platform they were standing on by sending a string of sand toward the bird, who dodged it.  
"Naruto…"  
At the sound of Gaara's voice, the blonde looked up. The redhead was pointing to the bird, where a man sat perched on its head. With a nod, Naruto ran forward, supported by a bridge of Gaara's sand. The bird dodged to the right, and another sand bridge arose for the blonde. Naruto hopped onto it and continued forward at a run. The bird dodged left this time, but Gaara had been waiting for this and grabbed one of its feet. The bird let out a screech and lurched slightly, throwing off the rider and dropping Nara. Naruto took this opportunity, and tapped into the Kyubbi's massive chakra, using it for speed as he leapt off Gaara's sand. Falling at a fast pace, Naruto reached out and grabbed Nara and holding him close to his chest as he began to rotate chakra in his free palm until it was a glowing ball.

"RASANGAN!"  
Gaara watched as Naruto slammed the jitsu into the intruder's chest and kept it there until they hit the ground. The redhead was now on the ground, and working his way to Naruto and their son.  
"Naruto." The redhead called out. There was no response from the pile of rubble where they had landed. Panic set in.  
"Naruto?"  
Still no answer. Gaara began to run, pushing his way through the wreckage and searching for his friend and son. He found nothing.  
"_Naruto!_"  
There was a cough, and Gaara turned to see Naruto crouched over Nara. He rushed to their side, pushing aside large rocks and unearthing the blonde.  
"What happened? Are you alright?" Gaara asked, taking Nara's small body into his arms. Naruto shook his head.  
"The rasangan backfired."

After carrying Naruto and Nara back to the bath house, and promising to pay the damage, Gaara, Tamari, Sakura and Kankuro all sat down to examine the wounds. It had been determined by Sakura that the man who had kidnapped Nara was dead, but once she had finished examining him, his body disintegrated before they could conduct any tests.  
"It looks like the only injury Nara got was a big scare." Sakura said softly, setting the sleeping child down on the bed. Naruto winced as she moved on to treat his own injuries. There was a very red burn all up the arm he had used to fire off the faulty Rasangan, as well as on his chest and neck. Sakura shook her head as she began to heal him.  
"You really shouldn't have used that jitsu, Naruto. You know you haven't mastered it..." Sakura reprimanded. Both Naruto and Gaara glared.  
"I did master that jitsu, Sakura. You know I did." Naruto said quietly, clearly upset and not even bothering to ad an honorific to her name.  
"Well, apparently you're wrong, because if you knew how or when to use it, you wouldn't have gotten into this mess."  
Naruto was clearly fuming, and Sakura had a triumphant look in her eyes.  
"Haruno, if Naruto was at fault for this, it would be because he let you take Nara." Gaara snapped, somehow his practiced calm had flown out the window when he saw how Sakura enjoyed insulting Naruto.  
"I should have stopped him, I knew you wouldn't be sutible to watch him, but I trusted you. As of now, I will not be extending that trust to you again. Once you are finished looking at him, I would like you to leave."  
Kankuro and Temari were staring in horror as Gaara's chakra flared so large you could pick up traces from miles away. Sakura visible flinched, she knew she had no chance against the Kazekage. So she finished healing Naruto and glared at Gaara one last time before storming out and shouting behind her shoulder;  
"Naruto, don't you dare forget!"

It was decided that Gaara, Naruto and their son would stay in one of the rented rooms, and Kankuro and Temari would stay in the other. This didn't, however, stop the sand siblings from being very subtle around the youngest. They naturally assumed that he would calm down if left alone, and left shortly after the encounter, heading to the room just down the hall. Once left alone, the redhead cornered the blonde pinning him to the wall with both arms. Naruto's face went a bright red color.  
"Gaara, What're you-!?" He began. The look Gaara was giving him shut him up quickly.  
"Naruto, what did Sakura mean when she said; '_don't forget_'?" The older boy asked icily. Naruto swallowed a lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat.  
"I-It's nothing, Gaara…" He lied, shifting slightly. Gaara tightened his arms, enclosing Naruto more.  
"Do_ not_ lie to me, Uzumaki." He warned in a low tone. Suddenly, Naruto was very aware of the body in front of him. He knew how to push him off, where to stab to hurt or kill, but he couldn't do it. He looked away from Gaara, embarrassed.  
"I promised her, three years ago, that I would… bring Sasuke back… even if it killed me."

Naruto watched as Gaara pushed himself off the wall and walked out of the room completely. He understood why it was annoying, sort of, but he couldn't figure out why Gaara had given him such a pained look before leaving. It looked almost as if he were being torn apart inside, and the way it only lasted for a split second made Naruto worry all the more. The blonde pushed off the wall himself and ran after the older ninja, following his chakra that was leaking from him. The further he followed the leader, the more lost he found himself.  
"Gaara!" Naruto called out, not sure what else to do. There was no verbal answer, but the chakra pulsed slightly. Naruto followed it to find he was even more lost. He was now in a rocky area that wasn't visible unless you were around three feet from it. But nonetheless, there was Gaara perched in the center. His gourd laying discarded to the side and his jacket lacking the usually sharp finesse as he sat. The redhead said nothing, but it was apparent that he knew Naruto was there.  
"Gaara…" Naruto started, taking a step forward. The chakra pulsed in warning. Naruto ignored it and laid his hand on Gaara's shoulder. Before he knew what happened Naruto was slammed into one of the rocks behind him with the hand he used to touch the leader pinned above his head. Slowly, without even looking at Naruto, Gaara leaned in until their noses were touching, before completely kissing the blonde. After a moment he pulled away.  
"_You don't need to fulfill that promise any longer._"


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm extremely sorry this took so long to write. I was all out of ideas to fill with, because I wanted this to be longer, but eleven or twelve chapters is good enough, right? As long as it's entertaining. Also, there will be no Lemon's in this story. I don't write them, but if you wanna borrow this idea and make a lemon, go ahead, as long as you give me a little credit. :3 **  
**I hope you enjoy!**

_**~ Enjoy!**_

When the sun rose in the morning, Naruto found himself in bed with Nara, while Gaara was nowhere to be seen. The blonde sat up, rubbing his eyes and searching the room.  
"Gaara?"  
There was no response, so Naruto wandered out of the bedroom. Sea green eye's found him in an instant as they dislodged themselves from a book. A blush covered Naruto's entire face at what he saw. Gaara had stretched his long body across a futon in the far corner of the room. His lengthy legs were bent slightly at the knees as he rested his back against the wall, and there was a strange look in his eyes as he watched Naruto closely. The blonde took a deep breath, after remembering how to, and grinned at the Kazekage.  
"Nara's still asleep." He said quietly, walking over and standing in front of the sitting leader. The redhead nodded, closing the book before Naruto could see what it was.  
"Naruto, do you trust me?"  
"Yeah, why?" Naruto's answer was instantaneous, sure.  
"Then forget about the Uchiha."  
Naruto said nothing, still trying to understand why Gaara wouldn't budge on this subject, even last night the redhead has sent Naruto back alone and with no answers.  
"I can't do that, Gaara." He said quietly, looking away. He didn't want to see the disappointment in Gaara's eyes. A soft hand clasped his chin firmly, yet somehow gentle, and lifted his face. The older boy had stood and was looking at him. Bright blue met somber green as Gaara simply looked at him. A thousand words were conveyed in that simple look than would ever be said, and Naruto suddenly understood. Gaara was worried about him, and he distrusted Sasuke. Naruto allowed himself to smile, reassuring the elder boy as well as himself.

"Stay with me? With Nara?" Gaara asked so softly only Naruto could hear him. Naruto blushed as he felt the Kazekage's breath on his face. He was having a hard time even thinking straight; much less forming words to speak out loud. The need for words, however, was soon forgotten as Gaara pressed his lips to Naruto's for the second time. The kiss lasted much longer than the first one, both boys standing motionless, lips pressed together but unmoving. When they broke apart, Naruto pushed Gaara away slightly, looking away. Gaara had kissed him again and… and it had felt so good. When he kissed Sasuke, both times, he felt nothing like this. His lips were tingling, and somehow he knew that if any other person, woman or man, it wouldn't matter, had tried that, he wouldn't have reacted that way. Gaara was looking at the blonde, watching as different emotions crossed his face, before he finally looked back into his eyes.  
"Gaara… I-" He began. Gaara waited for him to finish, but words never came. Instead Gaara found himself in a lip lock. Surprised, he took a half step backward. Naruto caught this and slipped his arm around Gaara's waist to keep him from going any further. The Kazekage was shocked. First, Naruto had pushed him away; now his… how did his tongue get in his _mouth_? Just as Naruto's hand grazed Gaara's hip, there was a knock at the door.  
"Gaara, Naruto! Can we come in?"  
It was Temari, and Kankuro judging by the 'we'. Naruto pulled away from the kiss and both boys panted for a moment before Gaara answered.  
"Yes."

"You mean we need to return right now? They found information on Sasuke!?" Naruto exclaimed. The four of them were sitting on the floor near the door.  
"Yes, we received word this morning." Temari said. She had her hand over her face and was looking anywhere but Gaara. Naruto stopped talking, suddenly aware of the way Gaara was suddenly sullen and glaring at the same time. He'd almost forgotten what they had been talking about just before the rest of the siblings had come. The blonde suddenly found himself blushing redder than Gaara's hair.  
"I-I'm going to go check on Nara…" Naruto sputtered, rushing into the next room. Temari and Kankuro watched in confusion before turning to their brother.  
"I'm sorry. I know you were going to stay a while longer Gaara…" Temari said quietly, and Kankuro nodded. The red head merely shrugged and waved toward the door.  
"Thank you, we'll be out in a moment. Please check the rooms out while we clean up."  
With a nod the siblings stood and left the room.

The five of them left the bath house later that morning, and ran the entire way back to the village. They arrived in suna around four o'clock, and split from there. Nara was left with the two siblings, while Naruto and Gaara both went straight to the Kazekage's office. Not a word between the two was spoken until after they had seated themselves in Gaara's personal office.  
"Gaara, what do you think they found?" Naruto asked. Gaara said nothing, and used his sand to open the door.  
"Kazekage-sama." The man greeted. He was tall, and had a strange mask around his face and eye's that looked more cat-shaped and had human pupils. Gaara nodded, and waved his hand, a sign to continue.  
"I am Yamato, temporary replacement captain for team Kakashi. Hokage-sama sent me here to fetch Naruto-kun for a mission."  
Gaara nodded.  
"Yes, I am aware. The decision is completely up to Naruto, he will leave as soon as he is ready."

"Gaara… about earlier…" Naruto began. Gaara ignored him in favor of stirring some of the sauce he was making. It was late in the evening, and both of them had returned to Gaara's home after retrieving their son. The entire time, Gaara had not spoken to Naruto, and even now he would not say a word. If Naruto was going to leave, then Gaara _wasn't_ going to stop him. No matter how much he _wanted_ the blonde to stay, no matter how much he'd begun to get used to waking up next to him in the morning, no matter what reason. But for Gaara not to ask, no beg, for Naruto to stay, he had to keep his mouth shut completely.  
"Gaara please! Talk to me~!" Naruto whined, setting his hand on the older male's shoulder. Gaara shrugged it off and continued stirring. Now Naruto was angry, why was Gaara acting like this? If he was going be like this, then Naruto should just leave him here. It wasn't like he was leaving permanently, just for a while. He was sure Gaara would understand; he had a promise to keep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you very much for reading this! We're nearing the end! It's a bittersweet moment for me, this will be the first time I have ever finished a book!**

_I do no own Naruto Shippuden, Naruto, or anything other than my idea for a this fanfiction and my personal FanArt._

**_Enjoy~!_**

"_Kazekage-sama!_"  
A scream ripped through the night as a bright flash ignited. Gaara's house had been caught in an explosion just minutes after Naruto had left the village with the man named Yamato. Many people, untrained ninjas, watched in horror as the house creaked and started to pitch in on its self. The sand siblings had now found their way inside and were searching franticly for their brother, son and friend.  
"_Gaara!_"  
There was no answer, but they saw a giant ball of sand sitting in a large crater. From the looks of it, Gaara had fallen from the second level through the floor and wrapped himself and whoever else inside the ball on the way down. And judging from the smell of burning flesh, someone had been burned. Temari snatched the fan off her back, and swinging it full force at the wall to the right of the sand shield making a hole. Kankuro followed suit by wrapping chakra strings around the entire ball and flinging it roughly through the new opening. Both siblings followed behind just before the entire building came down on top of them. The crowd that had gathered all encircled the three ninjas, except for those who had begun to tame the flames. They all watched in silence as the sand began to dissolve, revealing a severely burned Gaara wrapped around a sleeping Nara. It was apparent that the seventeen year old father had passed out while clutching his son, and judging by where the burns were, he had been out even before they had fallen through the floor. But that wasn't possible; the Shukaku had been taken by the Akatsuki, so why had he been targeted? Could it be…? No. Naruto wouldn't do something like this, even if he was in the perfect position to. He was the closest person to the Kazekage, and Gaara wouldn't even feel the need to wear the sand armor when together.

Word of what had happened spread quickly, and within the week it had happened, Naruto had heard. Gaara, his best friend, had been hurt when he left! He wasn't there to protect him and Nara had been there too! What about him? Sakura, and a new member named Sai, had said otherwise.  
"No Naruto, it wasn't your fault. If you let this get to you, you'll screw up the mission!" Sakura shouted, punching the top of his head and leaving a lump. Naruto grunted and rubbed the tender spot lightly.  
"The Kazekage? I bet he has better 'equipment' than you Naruto." He said with a smile. Naruto looked at him for a second, before his face turned a shade of red that even Yamato thought impossible.  
"_W-what?_" He stuttered weakly, a stream of blood was oozing from his nose at this point. Why did Sai have to say something? Bastard. Sakura noticed the nosebleed right away and her mouth fell open.  
"Naruto! You have feelings for Gaara!" she screamed, pointing a finger at him. He turned to her quickly and stared. How had she…?  
"Is there something wrong with that, Haruno-san?" Sai asked, crossing his arms and smiling. For once, Naruto didn't hate the boy. As for Sakura, she stared at the pale face with a look of disgust and hatred. First Naruto turned on her, and now this new guy Sai was siding with him!?

"What!? You can't leave now! What about your promise!?" screamed Sakura, her fists clenched. Naruto ignored her and continue to pack up his items and place them inside his bag. Sai was watching him carefully, and he knew it.  
"Naruto-kun?" The light voice came to his ears. Sai was speaking to him? The blonde looked up.  
"What is it?" Naruto asked. Sai cocked his head with a smile.  
"May I accompany you on your journey to Sunagakure?" He asked. Naruto's eyebrows shot straight into his headband. Sai, the bastard, wanted to come with him!? Well, he had taken Naruto's side with Sakura, and had blocked her fist when she had tried to hit the blonde. So, why not?  
"No, you stay here. If you follow me, I will attack you." He said, closing his bag and grinning at the boy.  
With that, Naruto was already in the trees and running as fast as he could toward the border.

Traveling alone was a nice change for Naruto because this left him with time to think about, and regret, a few things. Like the kiss in the room. Naruto knew he was compulsive and slightly random, but the way he had grabbed Gaara and practically forced him into the kiss was a bit inconsiderate. Especially to Gaara, who had never done anything like that before and was slightly afraid of it. It wasn't that Naruto hadn't hesitated, it had been his first kiss too, he was just more experienced in that area. He'd had a crush on Sakura for the longest time, but now he didn't like her at all. He had been blinded by his lust of her. Now that Gaara was more important, she had shown her true colors, and that had woken him up. Now that he thought about it, Gaara was the only man he had ever felt attracted to, sure Sasuke was easy on the eye's, as well as Sai, but he only wanted them as friends. What did that make him? He still liked the gentle curves and soft skin of women. But at the same time, he _loved_ Gaara's soft curves and pale skin, as well as the way he carried himself. The way his body was so long when he stretched, the way he looked in the morning after he had slept, the way he would look at him from under his eye lashes. Naruto loved _all_ of it… all of_ Gaara_, and suddenly he understood. Just because he felt this way about Gaara didn't mean he would feel the same way with anyone else, be it man or woman. It was love, and it was the first time either of them had really felt it. With this in mind, Naruto picked up his now slacking pace and hurried to find Gaara.

When Gaara woke up, he found three things wrong;  
_1.) Nara wasn't there._  
_2.) Nara wasn't there._  
And;  
_3.) Nara wasn't there._  
Where was his son!? He knew he had fallen asleep with him in his arms, so why was he gone?  
"Nara!" He shouted, sitting up quickly. A sharp pain throughout his body made him suddenly cry out in pain.  
"_A-ah…_ What…?" He muttered, looking down at his completely bandaged torso and arms. What happened?  
"_Gaara!_"  
"Gaara you're alright!"  
The redhead looked up, only to see his siblings enter the room. He was slightly disappointed it wasn't Naruto, but kept that thought to himself and merely nodded to them.  
"Where's Nara?" He asked. Temari gently produced the child from a sling on Kankuro's back. The leader relaxed, his child was alright, but something was still off.  
"What happened last night?" Gaara asked. Temari looked down.  
"You've been out for a week, Gaara. They got away."

"What do you mean they got away!?" Gaara asked loudly, slamming a fist down on the sheets and cringing in pain. Never had he been hurt this badly, only once had he been in a hospital, and it was when Naruto had defeated him at the Chunin exams.  
"What about Naruto? Is he alright?" He asked suddenly. Both sibling turned and looked away.  
"We don't know, he isn't in the country anymore, remember?" Temari said sadly, she didn't want Gaara to know that secretly they were investigating the chances of the attack being Naruto's work. Kankuro, however, ruined her plans.  
"Yeah, but we'll track him down and make him pay for what he's done."  
Gaara was now staring wide eyed at his family. Naruto had done something?  
"What has he done?" He asked. Temari was no longer looking at him, but Kankuro was in the mood to talk.  
"He blew up your house Gaara! It had to be him, he's the only one who you would let your guard down around-"  
"Enough."  
"Gaara wait, it's only a precaution. We don't know if he really did-" Temari explained, it only earned her a pair of enraged sea green eye's glaring into her own blue.  
"_Enough…_"  
"Temari! Who else could it be!? It had to be that idiot Naru-!"  
"I said _ENOUGH_! Naruto has done nothing wrong, he was not the cause of this. It was my own carelessness. Now leave, I no longer wish to speak to you. Leave Nara here."


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter! At last! I'm sad but excited, because now I can write a new one!**

_**Please tell me what you think of the ending! I like it!**_

**ENJOY!**

Naruto arrived in Sunagakure around midnight, and immediately set off for the hospital. Jumping from roof to roof, the blonde made his way toward the chakra he knew was Gaara's as fast as he could. The possibility of Gaara wanting to see him had been slowly eating at him the entire trip. He had pretty much left Gaara to go and look for Sasuke, someone who had tried to kill him. Granted, Gaara had tried to kill him at one point, but at the time it had been his mission... sort of. He hoped against all odds that Gaara wasn't too angry with him. He had the right to be very angry, but Naruto did not want to be shut out by Gaara. Just being ignored for an hour or two had ripped his heart in two... to go through that again, knowing you deserved it... that was something Naruto didn't want to endure.

To say Gaara was surprised when Naruto showed up on his window sill, was an understatement. When he registered chakra being that close, he didn't care to find out if he knew the person, he just attacked. A large sand arm reached out to crush the ninjas, but stopped as soon as they spoke;  
"Gaara?"  
The sand arm melted and landed on the floor, still.  
"_N-Naruto…_" He responded, tears were at the edge of his eyes but he didn't care. Naruto was here with him again.  
"_Gaara… can you ever forgive me?_"  
There was no verbal response. Instead the orange clad ninja found himself being embraced in a hug. He looked down and saw a tuft of blood red hair, and felt the long fingers fist in the back of his jacket. Gaara was hugging him! Gently, Naruto placed his arms around the older boy and rested his head in his hair.  
"I'm sorry Gaara. I know I shouldn't have gone. I know Sakura's just a selfish _bitch,_ I know…_ I knew_ but… I still went."  
"_Naruto, stop talking._ It doesn't matter." Gaara said quietly. Naruto obeyed.

A cry alerted the two to Nara, who had been previously sleeping. Both boys turned around. After a moment, Gaara stepped away from the window and sat down on the bed, Nara watching quietly from the foot of the bed. Naruto followed suit and sat next to him.  
"Gaara… I…"  
"Naruto, you don't need to apologize." Gaara said, closing his eyes and laying down across the bed. His body was now only inches from Naruto's.  
"I wasn't… I-…"  
Gaara had shifted to his side and was now facing the blonde, and suddenly Naruto couldn't resist. He turned, so he could face Gaara, and gently press his body against the older male's. Gaara squirmed slightly; eye's wide, before Naruto kissed him. The redhead made a whimpering noise before pressing closer and wrapping his arms around the blondes shoulders. After a while, both teens pulled away gasping for breath. Then, without warning, Gaara switched their position and trapped Naruto under himself.

"Uzumaki, you have tested my patience for the final time. If you take this any further, I will never let you leave my sight nor my village."  
Naruto smirked and simply leaned up and licked Gaara's bottom lip, teasing him. Gaara's smile soon became slightly possessive as leaned in to kiss Naruto again, when Temari and Kankuro burst in the door.  
"Gaara! Naruto's back in the… vill… age." Temari stared at the scene in front of her. Gaara was straddling Naruto on top of the hospital bed while Nara slept soundly at the foot behind them.  
"I guess you knew then." Kankuro said, turning around and leaving the room.  
"What did you want?" Gaara asked.  
"Th-the explosion in the house was caused by a g-gas leak in the kitchen!"  
"Ah. So there was no assassin."  
"N-no... we don't think so..." said Temari, closing her mouth and bowed before leaving. Gaara turned back to Naruto, who was blushing.  
_"Now where were we?"_

_~Fin~_

_T^T_


End file.
